


A string of lights around your wrists

by Robinhoebrien



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, How do I tag?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinhoebrien/pseuds/Robinhoebrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend Ashton is sleeping over again. Sleeping in the same bed makes things a little more heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A string of lights around your wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

Last night you fell asleep with your best friend Ashton next to you. This wasn’t something new. You were home alone a lot and most of the times Ashton kept you company. 

Until a few months ago Ash had always slept on a mattress on the floor, but then you got this huge bed, along with a completely new room and ever since then you fell asleep cuddling each other. 

You new room was bigger, you got to move into your sisters room since she had moved out. So you got the bed, a new desk and even a big tv. The last made watching movies on the nights you spend with Ash much more comfortable since you could just lay in bed. 

On the wall hung some posters of your favorite bands, along with drawings, photo’s and other memorabilia you collected over the years. And then in the far right corner of your room, furthest away from the door was your bed, those stringed lights that actually belonged in a christmas tree wrapped around the head. 

Your room almost was an exact copy of those rooms on Tumblr and pinterest, but with a personal touch of a big really old desk right next to the door. You found it at an antique sale for 50 dollar. You painted it dark grey and it looked awesome. 

You slowly woke up from the sun shining in your face, the bed next to you empty, this confused you. You sat up looking around the room looking for Ashton but he was nowhere to be seen. You got out of bed, one of Ashton’s t-shirts around your shoulders. Of course it was way to big, but you loved sleeping in them. 

You slowly walked down stairs looking for your best friend. You tried the kitchen first but he was nowhere to be found. “Ashton?” You called out. Nothing. You decided to go back upstairs and look at your phone. 

When you got back you saw the led burning in the color you set it especially for Ashton. He send you something. You quickly unlocked your phone. 

—  
Hey loser,

I’ll be back later. My little brother was missing, but he and his best friend decided to sleep in his treehouse. Didn’t wanna wake you up. 

-Ash.  
—

You decided to get back in bed when you suddenly remembered what happened with you and Ashton last night. Pulling the duvet under your chin. Something shifted between you and Ash, and you felt a blush creeping on your cheeks. He kissed you. You were watching this really romantic movie and suddenly at the point of the big kiss you felt Ash hand grab your chin and gently turn your head towards him. Before you could say anything his lips were on yours. And just like that, before your brain ever registered what happened you kissed him back. 

After a few moments Ashton’s tongue licked your bottom lip, a signal for you to open your mouth for him. You complied eagerly and soon the kiss turned into a full on make-out session. His hands traveling over your body, one ending up around your waist, the other laying flat on your ass. He squeezed quite hard, dragging a moan from your lips which in turn made Ash moan too. 

Your hands were around his toned shoulders trying to pull him even closer, but your bodies already were connected from top to bottom. Ash mouth slowly traveled from your mouth down your neck leaving a trail of kisses behind. When he arrived at the place where your shoulder and neck connected he sucked down, leaving a bruise. Another moan falling from your lips as he blew cold air over the bruise to sooth it. 

Your moan made Ash buck his hips into you, you could feel his boner on your thigh. The credits of the movie rolling while your make-out session turned more heated with the second. Then suddenly the tv made a loud noise, the movie starting over, startling the both of you so much you both fell off the bed on opposite sides. 

“Fuck” You heard Ash curse. Before you were able to reply you felt laughter bubbling in you chest and you couldn’t help but burst out in a fit of giggles. You heard Ashton doing the same on the other side of the bed. You both got back into the bed, but the moment you just shared was gone. “Let’s sleep.” You said after letting out a yawn. 

Last night though, instead of spooning you turned around and cuddled into Ashton’s broad chest. Both his arms wrapped around to. And with that memory you fell asleep again, you really hoped that wasn’t the reason why Ashton left this morning… But being tired as you was you didn’t have time to think about it for to long, your dreams waiting for you. 

You wake up suddenly and something is around your wrists. “Hello kitten.” A voice purrs in your ear. At first your scared until you realize it’s Ashton. You kick the duvet of your face so you see him. A smug and almost dark smirk on his face. You look up to see the string of lights wrapped around your wrists, binding them to the head of your bed. 

“Ash.. W-what is go…” Before you can finish Ash puts his finger to your mouth. “Only talk when I give your permission Kitten. Okay?” You need a second to notice what’s happening but when your brain catches up with the situation you smirk back. “Okay, daddy.” You say it jokingly but judging by the way eyes turn dark he really likes it. 

Ashton spreads your legs sitting in between, putting your legs around his waist. He immediately attacks your neck, alternating between biting, licking, kissing and sucking. Moans slipping from your mouth every now and then. 

“Yes, Kitten, let daddy hear you.” Ashton whispers next to your ear, making you moan again and he groans. His hands are everywhere on your body. Moving from your thighs to your ass to your boobs. And you already were getting so incredibly wet and he hadn’t even touched to properly yet. 

“A-Ash” You moaned and all of a sudden one of his hand was on your fabric covered clit pushing down. “What did I say kitten? No talking to daddy without permission.” He growled in your ear and you just nodded. Ash started to rub circles into your heat. You pull on the lights, trying to free your hands so you could touch Ashton too. 

“ Kitten you are already so wet for daddy. You little slut, you like this. ” Ash said practically ripping your panties of. The cold air making you gasp. “Kitten what do you want?” He says before licking his lips as he looks at you. Before you can reply he crawls backwards and before you know it his mouth is on your slit, his tongue poking at your entrance, dipping in a few times before he sits up again. His hand still in the same place making you squirm. 

“Look at how hard you made daddy, kitten. What do you want me to do?” He said this time actually waiting for you to answer. “FUCK ME.” You screamed out desperately. A smirk appearing back on Ashton’s face. “You eager little slut. You want to be fucked by daddy huh? Well since you are such a good girl you are going to het what you asked for.” He said before pulling down his pants, his erection springing free from the confinement of the fabric. 

You gulped looking Ashton putting a condom on himself. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside you and just the thought made you buck your hips up. Ashton roughly pushing them down again. “Kitten, remember who’s in charge here.” He said simply before lining himself up with your entrance. 

And without warning Ashton pushed in all the way making you shudder and moan loudly. “Yes kitten, now you may talk, let me hear your beautiful voice.” He said as he started thrusting in and out of you. You scream his name and daddy and moan at the same time as he finds a steady rhythm. Moans now falling from his lips, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

You pull on the lights again, desperately wanting to get closer to Ash and to put your nails in his back. Ashton bites his lip as he sees you struggling with the string. “No kitten.” He whispers bowing down to your ear, the new angle making you scream even harder. “YES ASH RIGHT THERE.” You screamed out and Ashton pushed a kiss on your lips and you bite on his lower lip. And just like that, without warning Ashton groans hard into your mouth and comes. 

He pulls out of you and you feel empty. He discards the condom and you expect him to untie you, but he doesn’t and before you can question him his face is back between your legs. He eats you out until you orgasm, shaking violently screaming for Ashton to continue what he’s doing. 

While you come down from the high your orgasm gave you Ashton crawl into bed beside you, untying your hands. He kisses the marks the strings left on your wrist from pulling on them. You smile when he looks up at you. “Wow.” Is all you manage to say. You just lay next to each other in silence for a while, the duvet covering your naked bodies. You think about what just happened. Are you friends with benefits now or something else? You decide to push those thoughts to the back of your mind for later. Ashton is trailing shapes on your back and you do not want to ruin this perfect moment.

“Hey, baby.” Ashton says after a while and you look at him and his eyes are wide. “D-did you like it?” He says suddenly insecure. You raise your eyebrows in disbelieve. “Ash that was hands down the best sex I ever had.” You reply smiling. “Good.” He replies and lays back down, this time resting his head on your chest. You put your hands in his hair. Biting your lip you think about talking about your relationship again. 

“Ash?” You say another few moments later. And instead of sitting up he just turns his head towards you. “Huh.?” He says. “What does this make us?” Now he sits up. “How about we are going to discuss that over a nice lunch date later?” He says with a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I've never written smut before, so don't be too harsh on that please.


End file.
